


Love's Sweet Beginnings: A Toukomaru Tale

by NintenCat98



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Non-Despair AU, Togami is only in this briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98
Summary: A Toukomaru fic I wrote a few weeks ago but only actually bothered to edit now Also thanks to my bro, Silent for the help with the title because my brain went 'Title? Haha nope...'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Toukomaru fic I wrote a few weeks ago but only actually bothered to edit now Also thanks to my bro, Silent for the help with the title because my brain went 'Title? Haha nope...'

“Touko!”

Touko chose to ignore the voice calling her name and carried on walking towards the library, hoping to get away from the crowds of the busy school hallway.

“T-Touko!”

The voice called out to her again, closer than before, accompanied with the sound of running footsteps. Deciding there was no use ignoring the voice, Touko turned to see her friend, Makoto Naegi running towards her, waving his arm in the air. Halting to a stop in front of her, Makoto put both of his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths.

“Jeez, you need to lay off the sweets” Touko mumbled to herself.

“D-Don’t think I d-didn’t hear that T-Touko” Makoto wheezed.

“A-Anyway, what do you want you clod?” Touko asked in a somewhat humorous manner. “Y-You can clearly see I’m going somewhere”

Makoto who finished wheezing, straightened up. “I know and I’m sorry but do you want to come over to mine sometime to start on that project?” He asked, smiling at Touko.

Touko’s eyes quickly dart to her feet, chewing on her thumb nail in a thoughtful yet nervous manner. Touko pondered on the good things about spending time with her friend but also on the bad things that could happen.

“N-No… Wait… A-Actually yeah… I will, that sounds like a good idea” Touko looked back up to Makoto, who was still smiling at her patiently.

“Great, if you want you can come over over tonight after school. I know you probably want to get a head start on it and finish it as soon as possible”

“It’s a bit short notice, are you sure your parents are okay with that?”

“Don’t worry, they’ll be totally fine with you coming over” Makoto beamed, cocking his head to the side like a puppy.

“Well okay then”

“Great, I’ve got to go somewhere with Kyouko but I should be done around 3, do you want me to meet you outside the library or do you want me to meet you at the front entrance?” Makoto asked.

“C-Could you meet me outside the library please” Though she trusted Makoto to not leave her, she was still sceptical and still had thoughts of Makoto ditching her and not being friends with her anymore.

“Sure, well I’ll catch you later Touko” Makoto waved, turning on his heels and would’ve began to make a run for the stairway if it wasn’t for the fact his bad luck struck and he tripped on his unnoticed, loose shoelace, tripping over his own feet and falling flat onto his face.

“Clumsy clod” Touko mumbled as she threw her hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh.

“I-I heard that…” groaned Makoto as he got up from the floor and slowly walked away. Touko moved her hand from her face, shaking her head. The smile that was on her face faded and she turned and began to walk through the now barely full hallway, towards the library.

\------------------

‘Well I guess it's time to go and meet Makoto’ Touko thought to herself, staring at the clock on the wall that read 2:55pm. She closed the notebook in front of her and put her pens and books into her bag. Touko got up from her usual spot in the library and walked towards the door.

“I can’t believe I agreed to go over I- Oof” Touko’s mumblings were cut short from bumping into someone in front of her. She looked up. Standing there, a stone cold expression on his face was Byakuya Togami, the Super High School Level Affluent Progeny. 

“Watch where you are going” Togami turned to Touko, a disgusted tone rang within his voice.

“I-I’m sorry B-Byakuya-Sama” Touko stuttered, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. She lowers her head as Togami walks past, gripping onto the notebook she held close to her chest, hoping he didn’t see her pink tinted cheeks.

After a few steps, Togami and slightly turned his head. “Oh and do get rid of that smell. I could smell you before I even entered here” Togami spoke, the tone of his voice even more disgusted and sharper as before, staring at Touko from the corner of his eye.

“A-Anything for y-you B-Byakuya-Sama” Touko quietly spoke, gripping onto the notebook harder. Though having a crush on the Togami heir, Touko always felt a tinge of pain whenever he spoke in a rude manner towards her.

‘Oh just let me kill that assface, I know your little crush on him is fading so just let me kill him and he will be out of our hair’ A cackling voice said in Touko’s head.

‘No we said no more killing’ Touko barked back to the voice.

“Hmpf, whatever” Togami spoke, snapping Touko from her thoughts and turned away from her, beginning to walk away from her. Keeping her head down, Touko walked towards the large wooden door.

Slowly opening the door, she saw Makoto standing there, moving back and forth on his heels, hands tucked in his blazer pockets.

“Y-You’re actually here” Touko said surprisingly. Makoto jumped at the sound of Touko’s voice. He quickly turned on his heel, facing Touko with his normal happy expression on his face.

“Yeah, I told you I’d meet here” Makoto spoke softly, a trusting tone in his voice. “Anyway let’s go, I called my mom and she’s making curry tonight. I didn’t know if you liked spicy curries so I asked her to make it mild. I would’ve asked you what your preference was but I didn’t want to bother you” Makoto frowned.

“Y-You should’ve just asked, I m-mean we are friends after all” Touko stuttered, lowering her head from embarrassment of what she just said. Makoto turned and looked at Touko with a happy yet surprised look on his face. Though being somewhat close friends with the writing prodigy for a few months, Makoto rarely heard Touko mention the word ‘friend’ around him or anyone else, so it was usually a shock for him to hear it from Touko.

“Touko did you just call me your friend?” Makoto said in a light, sarcastic tone.

Touko gave Makoto a little shove. “Y-Yeah and? You are aren’t you?” Touko raised her eyebrow, looking at Makoto for an answer. Her face was now completely red from embarrassment. Though the tone of her voice seemed quite sharp, Makoto knew she meant well.

“Yeah I am” Makoto smiled. Touko smiled back at Makoto which soon quickly turned into a frown. Makoto continued to look at Touko, studying her for a few seconds. Though still not understanding her mannerisms, Makoto could tell there was something wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the walk to Makoto’s house was silent yet peaceful. Rather than taking his usual route home, Makoto decided to take a more peaceful route.

“Almost there now” Makoto spoke. “Sorry it took long to get here, thought a change of route would be nice”

“It's fine, this is nice anyway, its peaceful”

“Are you sure you’re okay Touko? You seem much quieter than usual” Makoto asked, a worried expression appearing on his face.

Touko sighed. “I-I bumped into Byakuya-Sama in the library before meeting you”

“Yeah I seen him walk in there, what did he say to you?”

“J-Just the usual of comments you know… Commenting about my smell...” Touko’s face dropped into a frown.

“It’s not your fault that Kameko is a stinkbug” Makoto nervously laughed, playfully nudging Touko, his forced happy expression falling. “If you want, I could speak to Togami and ask him to stop”

“T-Thank you” Touko mumbled.

“Anyway, here we are!” Makoto said, stopping in front of the gate to the house. 

Touko looked at the house. ‘Pretty average, just like Makoto’ Touko thought to herself. 

“Let’s go” Snapping Touko out of her thoughts, Makoto grabbed Touko’s hand which surprised her.

\-----------

“Mom I’m home” Makoto shouted as they walked through the front door.

“Welcome home Makoto” Makoto’s mom walked into the hallway, bearing the same beaming smile as Makoto did on his face. “Oh, you must be Makoto’s friend Touko. Makoto has told us so much about you” 

“Hello” Touko nervously said. ‘Everything about her is so average. Average hairstyle, average outfit, average everything’ Touko thought. 

“It’s so good to finally meet you” Makoto’s mom clapped her hands together. 

“Yeah , you too” Touko mumbled loud enough for Makoto’s mom to hear.

“Unfortunately, you won’t be able to meet Makoto’s father tonight, he got held back at the office so he won’t be joining us for dinner tonight. Speaking of which, I’ve got to go and continue with dinner but if you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask” she smiled before heading back into the kitchen.

“You okay?” Makoto asked. Touko looked at Makoto then to her hands, noticing her knuckles were white from gripping onto the notebook she held close to her. Touko loosened her grip slightly and turned to Makoto.

“Yeah I-” Before Touko could finish answering Makoto’s question, she was interrupted by the sound of a female voice.

“Big brother!” The new voice called out, startling Touko. Both Makoto and Touko looked up to the stairway to see a girl standing there. 

“Hey komaru” Makoto happily said. Komaru bounced with each step she took, causing her short short hair to bob with her movement.

“Ah Makoto is this your girlfriend?” Komaru joked.

Makoto turned red. “N-No… She’s only a friend” he stuttered.

“I’m only kidding” Komaru laughed. “I’m Komaru by the way, you must be Touko?” Komaru tilted her head in the same way Makoto usually did.

“Y-Yeah, I am” Touko looked at Komaru. ‘Wow is everyone in this family this average? She’s even more average looking than Makoto. She even has that same goofy smile and that ridiculous ahoge hairstyle’ Touko thought.

‘Yeah but isn’t she cute, even cuter than Byakuya. In fact I don’t even feel like killing her she’s that cute’ The taunting voice rang through her head. 

‘Yeah she is cute’ Touko began to blush, the last comment that the voice said going completely over her head. ‘Wait I shouldn’t be agreeing with you’ Touko argued to the voice in her head.

“Hey Touko, are you okay?” Komaru asked, dragging Touko away from her thoughts.

“Y-Yeah I am” Touko turned away from Komaru, the light blush on her cheeks began to darken. The slight frown that was on Komaru’s face turned into a smile.

“Well I’m gonna see if mom needs help. See you in a bit Touko” Komaru waved before happily skipping into the kitchen. Touko watched as she skipped, each little hop causing her hair to bounce, the curved cowlick that stuck up on her head, followed the motion. Touko turned to face Makoto, her cheeks still deep red.

“Y-You didn’t tell me you had a sister?” Touko quietly said.

“I guess I never told you” Makoto laughed, throwing his arm over his head and scratching the back of it.

“She’s cute” Touko mumbled, slightly turning away from Makoto.

“Did you say something?” Makoto asked, giving Touko a puzzling look.

“N-No, y-you’re probably just hearing t-things” Touko stuttered, saving herself from the hole she would’ve dug herself in.

“Come on let’s go then” Makoto said, beginning to walk up the stairs. Touko closely followed, with the younger Naegi on her mind.

\------------

“Can’t I just look this up online? Whined Makoto.

“No we have a perfectly good book here to read from” Scolded Touko. “None of that Wikipedia nonsense, it's just better to get information from a book” Touko handed the large book to Makoto.

“How do you carry this in your bag? This weighs a ton” Makoto slightly struggled to hold the book.

“It doesn’t weigh that much, you weakling” Touko joked. “Besides I carry a lot of books in my bag anyway so a book like that on its own means nothing to me”

“Yeah, that’s true” Makoto shrugged. “Are you sure you’re okay, you kinda spaced out earlier”

“I-It was just her thats all” Touko sighed.

“Did she say anything bad?” Makoto asked. Everything Makoto was holding before was now set aside. Makoto looked at Touko, giving her a worried look.

“N-No it was just something stupid that was all. You know what she’s like sometimes” Touko picked up the book that laid next to her and and placed it on her lap, her gripped on it tightening. 

“You know you can tell me anything right” Makoto said, giving Touko a gentle smile. 

‘Oh Morose, just tell him you like that cutie pie, Komaru’ The voice in her head cackled. 

Touko sighed. ‘You’re right I probably should just tell him’

“Actually there is something I need to tell you” Touko mumbled.

“What is it?” Makoto’s tone was now completely serious.

Touko took in a deep breath and then exhaled. “I may have developed a soft spot for your sister” Touko said, nervously chewing on her thumb nail, looking away from Makoto.

“Really?” Makoto said surprisingly. “I mean that’s fine, you’re my friend and I know that if you were to ask Komaru out and you two were to date, I know you’ll look after her. My concern just lies with you know…” Makoto fell silent, trying his best to avoid the subject of Genocider Syo.

“D-Don’t worry about her. She actually likes Komaru too and she doesn’t want hurt her either” Touko nervously chuckled. Makoto’s expression softened. 

“So you’re definitely fine then with me having a crush on Komaru?” Touko asked.

“Yeah I’m cool with that. Besides, it's better than having a crush on Togami” Makoto laughed.

“Yeah” Touko laughed with Makoto.

Before Makoto could speak, there was a knock on the door. Both Makoto and Touko turned to look at the door, which slowly opened. Appearing from behind it was Komaru.

“Hey mom told me to tell you two that dinner is ready” Komaru smiled. Touko looked at Komaru’s smiling face, the light pink blush returning to her cheeks. 

“Okay we’ll be down in a second” Makoto nodded. Komaru closed the door and Makoto turned to Touko who was still looking at the door. Makoto got up and crouched in front of Touko.

“Earth to Touko, do you read me?” Makoto laughed, waving his hand in front of her face.

“Huh? Y-Yeah, sorry”

“Come on let’s go” Makoto got up, Touko following behind and headed to the kitchen.

\------------ 

“So Touko, you’re an authoress correct?” Makoto’s mom asked. 

“Y-yeah I am” Touko replied

“All of my female co-workers are always talking about your books” Makoto’s mom nodded.

“Touko it’s so cool that you’re a writer” Komaru beamed. I wish I could write books and stuff”

“Maybe Touko could help you with writing your manga” Makoto nudged Touko lightly with his elbow, causing her to choke a little bit on her drink.

“I-I mean, I-I’m not a fan of manga but if you want I can help you” Touko coughed. 

“Really that would be so cool” Komaru clapped her hands together, an excited expression formed on her face. Touko nervously laughed, turning to Makoto who was smirking. 

“Anyway Touko, how did someone as cool as you become friends with someone as lame as my brother?” Komaru happily asked.

Touko’s face turned red. “H-He stopped a few people from bullying me and he asked me if I wanted to be his friend and I said yes and so we became friends” Touko smiled.

“You were bullied?” Komaru shockingly said. 

Touko nodded. “Yeah, I still do get bullied sometimes but not a whole lot”

“You still are?” Komaru raised her voice. “Do you want me to fight them for you?” Komaru puffed her cheeks out and raised both fists. 

Touko laughed, putting her hand up near her face. “N-No it's fine, don’t worry”

“Well I’m here for you for anyway, a friend of Makoto’s is a friend of mine. Komaru smiled. Touko turned completely red, from the corner of her eye she could see Makoto with a huge grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

“I guess I should be going” Touko looked at the clock that hung on Makoto’s wall.

“Already? Wow time went quickly” Makoto chuckled Touko nodded as she packed her pens and books into her bag.

“I still can’t believe you have a crush on my sister” 

“S-Shut up” Touko stuttered, putting her bag onto her shoulder. Makoto laughed opening the bedroom door before the two made their way downstairs.

“Hey mom, Touko gotta go now” Makoto shouted towards the kitchen. Appearing in the doorway was Makoto’s mom and Komaru.

“Aw already…” Komaru pouted.

“Yeah…” Touko frowned.

“Well you’re welcome round anytime” Makoto’s mom said. “It was a pleasure to meet you”

“Thank you and it was a pleasure to meet you too” Touko bowed before heading towards the door.

“Wait you aren’t planning on walking home are you?” asked Komaru.

“Y-Yeah I am” Touko turned to look at Komaru who had a worried look on her face.

“Let me drive you home, its kinda late out and you don’t know who could be about…” Komaru said worryingly.

“A-Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, let me go a grab something quickly” Komaru ran past Touko and Makoto. Touko looked at Makoto with a questionable look on her face. Makoto looked back and grinned, knowing well what Komaru was grabbing. The sound of running footsteps drew Touko’s attention back to the stairs where she saw Komaru now wearing a black leather jacket and holding two motorcycle helmets in her hands.

“Here take this” Komaru handed Touko one of the helmets. Touko became increasingly worried. 

“Uhhh... “

“You’ll be fine” Komaru reassured her. Touko looked at Komaru and blushed.

“Okay…”

“Drive safe Komaru” Makoto’s mom said, a soft smile on her face.

“I will” said Komaru.

Before walking out the door, Touko turned to Makoto, a slight smile on her face. “Thank you for inviting me over”

“Its no problem” Makoto smiled. “Have a good drive” Makoto raised both eyebrows, moving his eyes towards Komaru. Touko huffed at him, lightly smacking him on the arm and followed Komaru out the door.

Komaru lifted the garage door and pointed. “Well there she is” Touko looked and saw a motorcycle standing there.

“A m-motorcycle!” Touko loudly spoke, a shocked expression on her face. “I’ve n-never been on one before”

“Well today is your lucky day” Komaru laughed, grabbing Touko’s hand, dragging her towards the motorcycle. Touko looked at her hand which was currently in Komaru’s grasped and deeply blushed.

“A-Are you sure this is safe?” Touko stuttered.

“Of course” Komaru nodded. “Seeing as this is your first time on one, I won’t go too fast. Just trust me” Komaru softly spoke.

‘Just trust her Morose, you never know what might happen’ rang the voice in her head. For once, Touko trusted it and continued to walk with Komaru. 

Getting onto the motorcycle, Touko sat behind Komaru, putting the helmet on and securing it.

“You ready?” Komaru asked.

Touko nodded. “Y-Yeah”. Komaru revved up the motorcycle a few times before taking off. Touko quickly flung her arms around Komaru’s waist, closing her eyes, scared in case anything bad was to happen.

‘Trust me’ Komaru’s words from before rand in her mind. Touko pondered on these words and decided to follow them. Touko slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Though everything was a blur, Touko had star eyes from how pretty everything looked. Touko relaxed and placed her head on Komaru’s shoulder who didn’t seem phased by her actions. For some reason this all felt natural for Touko. Her arms around Komaru’s waist, her head resting on her shoulders. Touko mentally shook her head, stopping herself from going into one of her fantasies.

After a few minutes of driving, they finally arrived at Touko’s house. “We’re here” Komaru said, the tone of her voice somewhat sad.

“Wait, how did you know where I lived?” Touko asked, removing the helmet from her head and handing it to Komaru.

“Makoto told me”

‘Sneaky shit…’ Touko thought to herself.

“Oh okay, well I guess I’ll see you around” Touko said before turning and walking up to her house.

“Wait!” Komaru called out. Touko turned around and looked at Komaru. “Here” Komaru reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a small pen and scribbled something onto it. “It's my number for you know in case you want to hang out again” Komaru smiled, stretching her arm out to Touko.

“Thanks” Touko said, taking the small piece of paper out of Komaru’s hand. “Oh hold on” Touko reached into her bag, pulling out her notebook and pen and scribbled something in her notebook before ripping the piece of paper out.

“And here’s my number” Touko stretched out her arm. Komaru stepped forward and grabbed the piece of paper, accidentally taking Touko’s hand in her grasp and pulling her forward. Touko stumbled forward and landed on Komaru, grabbing onto both of Komaru’s arms, her head near her chest.

“Oh…” Both girls went deep red. Touko quickly straightened up and let go of Komaru’s arms, her face completely red. Touko looked at Komaru and both the girls began to laugh. 

“G-Guess I’ll be going now, s-see ya Touko” Komaru waved, getting back onto her motorcycle.

“See you” Touko waved back, still blushing from what happened just moments before. Komaru revved her motorcycle back up again and began to ride away from the house. Touko watched as Komaru went, keeping her number in her hand which was over her chest. 

‘Today wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be’ Touko thought as she smiled. Hearing her phone go off, Touko reached for her phone and saw she had a text from Makoto.

Makoto: So ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)...

Touko: So what nothing happened, all she did was give me her number and that was it…

Makoto: … 

Makoto: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Touko chuckled and locked her phone, putting it back into her bag and exchanging it for a set of house keys.

‘Today was a really good day’ She thought to herself, putting the keys into the lock and opening the door. Touko sighed and her smile fell as she walked into the house, shutting the door behind her and locking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Touko and Komaru don't actually get together in this but I'm editing another fic where they do ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
